


Too Much

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stuffed bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick has a weakness, that is fast food. He can’t control himself when he’s around it so it’s a good thing Carlos loves seeing his stuffed bean.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This purely from my locked notepad. It may seem tame for some but, it’s a lot for me. When I first started it, I was super embarrassed about what I’m into but I feel so much better now. So yeah, here’s a pure stuffed boi. It doesn’t go super far but I’m still working my way up to getting deeper into my locked notepad.

Green shifted to lay on his back. His stomach was pushed out and created a mound on the boy’s torso. His belly was taught and firm, the room was littered with many fast food bags. This was a horrible mistake. His stomach rumbled and the boy whimpered. Green needed to get up, to go lie down in his bunk. The teen went to sit up but couldn’t sit upright with his belly in the way. He laid on his back and went to sit up using his arms as he gripped onto the couch but his stomach was so round and distended he couldn’t do it. Green huffed as he was stuck on his back. He shifted on the couch and found he could ease himself up sideways. When he finally managed to get into a sitting position, he had to spread his legs to make room for his oversized stomach. He groaned as he pushed down, just to test. There was no soft give, it was rock hard. He took shallow breaths. There was nothing he could do but sit there and feel sick to his stomach. He leaned back into the back of the couch and held the bottom of his stomach. His shirt had ridden up and his flannel fell to the sides of his rounded out belly. Even if he could get up, he didn’t think he could make it up into his bed. He could barely breathe. Green shifted so he could undo his pants and after a few minutes of struggling, he finally managed to free his poor stomach. Green ran a hand over the massive curve of his belly, he’d never been this big. In fact, since he started dating Carlos, he had found himself continuously gaining weight. What was a small amount of pudge turned into a lot of pudge. He had definitely filled out since his time with Pink. Patrick went to stand but found he couldn’t. He was rightfully stuck on the couch. Patrick bit his lip as his stomach grumbled angrily causing him to whimper. He prayed no one would walk in here and see him like this. If it were anyone but Carlos, he’d get the lecture of a lifetime. He considered calling tor Harmony, but she wouldn’t understand and Green didn’t feel comfortable with her seeing him like this. In his uncontrollable state. What started out as an innocent night in with a ton of fast food, turned into him losing control of himself and eating as much as his body would allow. Now he wished he had stayed down on his back. 

“Where’s Carlos when you need him” Green whined to himself, preparing himself to try to get up. Patrick huffed as he pushed himself up a few times, and finally he found himself standing. He swayed a little as the weight of his stomach threw him off balance. He went to walk towards Carlos’ room but stopped. Yes, Carlos would be able to take care of him, but what if his brothers or Topa, or even worse, Lila found them. Lila would kill him if she caught him in this state because he’d binged on fast food. He looked towards the direction of the kitchen. 

Francis. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Francis has taken care of a stuffed Green, and he made that amazing Chamomile Tea that always made him feel better and ease his stomach. He needed to pick soon as his enlarged middle gave another rumble. He started towards Carlos. 

-

Carlos sat up in bed and looked over to see Patrick leaning in the doorway, trying to catch his breath as he winced. Carlos jumped out of bed and went wide eyed at seeing the state of his boyfriend. Patrick was massive. Carlos frowned as he rushed to Green and picked him up bridal style with ease. For once, Patrick didn’t complain. Carlos walked into the room Green shared with Natalio, finding the man fast asleep. He huffed as he carefully set Patrick down and then carefully put him over his shoulder. Carlos had a hard time keeping Patrick balanced because of the boy’s belly. Sometimes Carlos really wished Patrick had the bottom bunk but it was too dangerous for Natalio. Carlos was able to set Patrick down and the tall, skinny drummer crawled next to Patrick. Patrick opened his eyes and winced, moaning a bit as he put both hands to his stomach. Carlos hushed him and pointed down. Natalio was still in the room. Patrick nodded and whimpered quietly. Carlos sat up and let Patrick lie on his back. The teen then sat on the green-haired boy’s lap, cradling Patrick’s belly. Carlos couldn’t help but stare at the mass that was Patrick’s belly. It was stretched tight and when Carlos put his hands on it, it was smooth with no give. 

“Aw Patrick” he whispered, putting his hands on the boy’s thick shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. Carlos moved slowly downward, only to grumble when he felt the collar of his t-shirt and the boy’s flannel. Carlos pulled the shirt down, but it was no where near the boy’s opened pants, revealing green boxers. Carlos shook his head as he pulled the button and button hole together, just to see. Patrick groaned a little loudly, causing Carlos to put a finger to his mouth. Carlos let the jeans go, he’d have to play with Patrick’s clothes another day, when the were alone. He really wanted to see that button fly off but not tonight. Carlos brought the flannel shirt together and began buttoning it at the chest down. 

“Carlos, what are you doing?” Patrick asked, clearly tired. Carlos smirked as he found he had to pull harder and harder at the material to to get it to button. Carlos got to the middle of Patrick’s rumbly belly before he couldn’t button the flannel anymore. 

“Suck in Patrick, I just wanna see if it’ll fit” Carlos told his overweight boyfriend. Patrick did the best he could but it wasn’t enough for Carlos. Carlos pushed down on Green’s belly and managed to get the button to close, only making Patrick cover his mouth as he gave a low belch. He groaned as he shifted carefully and held his breath as he felt the fabric stretch. 

“Carlos, this is my flannel, I don’t wanna rip it” Patrick whined. 

“We’ll get Josefina to fix it, don’t you wanna see if you can wear it?” Carlos asked quietly, managing to fight with the flannel and win as he buttoned the last button. Patrick whined as Carlos pulled his pants a little so he could button them. There was a clear gap between his pants and shirt. You could clearly see where the shirt had ridden up and the pale white skin under the flannel. Carlos tailed his finger up through the hairs on Patrick’s lower belly to the start of the flannel. 

“You gotta breathe Patrick” Carlos said, only to receive a slight whine from his stuffed bean. Carlos smirked as he went to pull Patrick forward. 

“No Carloooss” He whined and instantly winced as his flannel cut into him. His jeans had started to leave a red mark but thankful Carlos had pulled them down enough for his belly to hang on top of it. 

“Carlos, come on, I can’t breathe” Patrick whined a little loudly. Patrick fell back, causing the bunk to creak. Carlos started the slow process of unbuttoning all the buttons constricting the boy’s stomach. Patrick gave slight moans and groans, trying to be as quiet as possible. He bit his lip as Carlos struggled with the button that hurt the most. Patrick let his breath go as he felt his stomach surge forward a bit. Carlos gentle circles into Patrick’s stomach, his thin fingers working magic on the boy’s stomach. Patrick’s stomach growled loudly and Patrick whined. 

“What on earth did you eat Patrick? Your stomach is never this grumbly” Carlos said, Patrick’s stomach up against Carlos. 

“I snuck a bunch of burgers and fries onto the monorail” Patrick said quietly, letting his arms rest above his head. Carlos started to take off the flannel, pulling and pushing Patrick as he did most the work. Carlos hung the flannel on the bunk post. 

“Can you sit up so I can get this shirt off!” Carlos asked, knowing the answer. 

“I can’t even think about moving, Carlos” Patrick mumbled. Carlos rolled his eyes and he pulled Patrick up and moving quickly to get the shirt off. Carlos smiled as Patrick laid back grumbling as he rubbed at his own bare stomach. Carlos went to kissing Patrick and then moving down, hearing him giggle quietly as Carlos ran his hands over Patrick’s sides. His stomach tensed up as Carlos kept going down, nipping at a sensitive part of Patrick’s stomach. 

“Carlos!” Patrick yelled. Carlos put a hand over the boy’s mouth, as Patrick put a hand over his own mouth. They sat quietly, only hearing the usual sounds of the monorail. The two sighed as Carlos laid beside Patrick, watching as the other boy struggled to get on his side. Carlos wrapped his arms around Patrick’s belly, finding it a little harder to completely wrap around the boy. He smiled as he kept rubbing circles into his belly, and finally hearing Patrick’s slightly louder snores. Carlos huffed as he found the sound interrupted his his own calmed state. 

He wanted to sleep but he’d settle for cuddling his large boyfriend. 


End file.
